


Mating Rituals of Modern Werewolves

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Multi, Prompt Fill, courting, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt by nezstorm: Stiles finds out about werewolf courting rituals during his Emissary training and decides to court Peter, much to Peter’s surprise and delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Rituals of Modern Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Another prompt fill for my favorite fic-buddy, nezstorm! I had a lot of fun with this one. I like Stiles being the aggressor for a change.

**1\. Demonstrate your skills as a provider.**

Peter doesn’t think anything of it when Stiles starts bringing sandwiches for them when they’re researching. He figures it’s a coincidence that the Stilinskis get their lunch meat from his favorite deli; after all, it’s the best one in town.

The brownies aren’t particularly unusual, either. Stiles has a sweet tooth, and his brownies are legendary. Peter has been known to steal some before the Pack gets to them and hide them in his freezer.  It’s a little odd when he leaves the half-full pan behind, but Peter’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He shrugs, pops the rest in the fridge, and cleans out the pan.

When Stiles shows up to return a book carrying two full bags of groceries and proceeds to cook him dinner (steak, asparagus, and twice-baked potatoes)?  He starts to wonder what the hell is going on.  But hey, maybe the kid’s just lonely. His dad works a lot, and Scott doesn’t have much time for him since he and Allison also started dating Isaac.

It’s not until a pineapple upside-down cake shows up on his doorstep the day after he’d casually mentioned his love for the dessert that he starts to wonder.

 

**2\. Show off any special talents.**

Stiles has been progressing well in his Emissary training, but Peter wishes he didn’t feel the need to practice on him quite so often.  He’s been stuck inside a circle of mountain ash more times than he cares to count, cured of imaginary werewolf diseases, and used for magical target practice.  Whenever he suggests that Derek or Isaac might be a more suitable test subject, the human pouts until he apologizes.

On the plus side, he makes amazing cappuccinos with Peter’s new espresso machine.  He’d bought it on a whim, and he can operate it adequately, but Stiles seems to coax miracles out of it.  He even makes little werewolves in the foam, although Peter suspects he uses magic for that.  He’s never been so well-caffeinated in his life.

 

**3\. Scent mark.**

The scent change creeps up on him gradually. After all, Stiles spends a lot of time at his apartment doing research; Peter has quite a few valuable old volumes he doesn’t like to let out of his sight. He even gave the boy a key for emergencies, in case he needs to look something up while Peter’s out. But one day he walks through the door and realizes the first thing he smells is _Stiles_ , even though the teen hasn’t been there in days.  A thorough search reveals one of Stiles’ t-shirts (under the bed), a sweat-soaked lacrosse jersey (behind a bookcase), and a pair of socks (?) stuffed under a couch cushion.

He means to give them back the next time he sees Stiles, but somehow it keeps slipping his mind.  He’ll deny under torture having any idea how the t-shirt made its way under his pillow.

The next week, Stiles shows up to a Pack meeting wearing one of Peter’s shirts, and the werewolf has to beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom to avoid embarrassing himself.  This is really getting out of hand.  He promises himself he’ll have a word with the boy…soon.

 

**4\. Defend your territory.**

Peter knows he’s a bit of a flirt.  He’s perfected the art of the charming innuendo, and he likes to keep his hand in by practicing on random strangers.  Lately he’s noticed that his favorite targets are acting a little strangely: the grocery store clerk is uncharacteristically professional, Anita at the dry cleaners’ won’t meet his eye. Even elderly Mrs. Moritz tsks at him when he tells her how lovely she’s looking as she’s fetching her mail in the lobby.  “What would your young man think to hear you talking that way?” she scolds.

…Maybe it’s time to start worrying.

 

**5\. Demonstrate your nesting abilities.**

He resolves to have a good long talk with Stiles the next day about what the hell he thinks he’s doing.  Peter’s brain is starting to put together a picture that would make sense if Stiles were a werewolf, but given that he’s actually a spastic, ridiculously attractive seventeen-going-on-eighteen-year-old human, it’s probably best to make sure before he jumps to conclusions.

He’s a little surprised to find he actually hopes things are adding up the way he thinks they are.  He’s been fond of the boy from the beginning, of course, and he hasn’t missed the way Stiles has been growing into himself, filling out his clothes in a very interesting way.  He’ll even admit to some appreciative glances and quite a few double entendres.  But a mating courtship—if that’s really what this is—is a much more serious thing.

Still musing on this, he opens the door to his apartment to find his furniture completely rearranged, and every available surface covered in crystals, salt lamps, and Chinese lucky-cat statues. There’s even a tiny fountain burbling away in the corner.  Stiles is busily arranging a large bunch of peonies in a vase on the kitchen table.  He looks up and grins happily at Peter.  “What do you think?  I’m learning feng shui. The chi in this place was completely wrong, but I fixed it for you.”

Peter just stands in the doorway, gaping.  He has literally no idea what is happening anymore. Has Stiles gone crazy? Been possessed by some kind of very tidy Chinese demon? Should he call Deaton?

“Peter?” Stiles says worriedly, the beginnings of a pout pulling at the corners of his mouth.  “What’s the matter?”

“What…?” He gestures helplessly at the apartment, then Stiles, then himself, finishing up with a dramatic flap at the gigantic roast sitting on the kitchen counter.

Stiles sighs.  “I really hoped it would be obvious by now.”  He steps into Peter’s space, looks him in the eyes searchingly, and then…kisses him.

Peter’s brain shuts down completely as he kisses back, pulling Stiles flush against his body, a hand at the back of his neck holding him in places as he chases down and catalogues each separate flavor of Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles moans in response, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist.  When they finally break apart, the werewolf looks down at him seriously.  “Stiles.  All this—the food, the coffee, the clothes, the mildly disturbing stalking—are you _courting_ me?”

Stiles grins happily at him.  “Duh.  It’s about time you caught on, creeperwolf.”

“Just making sure,” Peter says, and goes back to kissing his new mate senseless.  Now is as good a time as any to see what Stiles has done with his bedroom.


End file.
